In commercial aircraft it is known to use several, e.g. four, electrical generators in order to generate electrical power, which results in the use of up to two generators per aircraft engine. An individual generator is rather complex and may comprise a permanent magnet generator, a main exciter and a synchronous generator. Further, it is generally known that these generators require a generator control unit (GCU) to control the generator electrical output by adjusting the field current to compensate for load and speed variations. For reaching a sufficient system safety and redundancy, several independent generators are used, which in turn raises a need for mechanical gears to couple the generators with the engine. In older aircraft, integrated drive generators (IDG) are used, which are based on a mechanic-hydraulic gear, have a rather high weight and are more expensive.
US 2012/0025604 A1 shows an electrical power supply system for an aircraft comprising at least one main generator feeding at least one technical load and at least one commercial load through at least one electrical power distribution channel comprising at least one electrical distribution bus bar and at least one voltage converter.